


A Second Chance (Original Version)

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Second Chance [1]
Category: Redwall Series - Brian Jacques
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, Slice of Life, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: What happens when a Vixon is given a second chance in an unexpected way. Who else will get a second chance of life in the process? And could this actually happen in Redwall canon?
Series: Second Chance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823611
Collections: MinorFandomFest





	1. Dark Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Redwall. I've decided to rewrite this one as I think I over simplified things.

A soft breeze blew off the wooden hull of the _Musk Skull_ into the face of the lookout who remained perched above the grotesque figurehead. The rat took in the distant shore and the barren looking mountain before moving back, waving his hand to signal that the land was in site. The rat to which he signaled suddenly flinched, before speaking out loud to the weasel captain Hagen.

The captain was a huge weasel, his fur the color of sand. The rather large weasel moved slightly, his size and stature causing the rat to flinch. The fur was also covered with scars won through battle and a few seemed to become more grotesque as he moved. The rat slunk back as the captain spun on his heals, a white vixen with her red furred daughter following close on her heals.

The white vixen paused at first to speak with her daughter. "Tell Suna that there is a change in the meal plans as we are celebrating coming to this land that _thing_ told us about."

The red vixon turned on the pads of her back paws and headed to the kitchen instead. A sandy colored vixen worked at the food preparations, her head coming up to acknowledge the other vixen was there. She listened to the instructions and set aside the preparations she made, slipping out the door and down the ladder into the hold to get the items needed to prepare the meal Hagen liked when he wished to celebrate something.

As she went back up she could hear the fearful mutterings from the rest of the rat crew. "I heard that Sibyl predicted another death. Proof is in the fact her fur is redder then it was before."

Suna's muzzle twisted into a frown upon hearing about her eldest sister. "If you're not careful they might send Saffron after you. You both know that they don't stand for anyone talking about captain Hagen or his favorites."

The two rats flinched and shook, but then one paused and relaxed. "Relax... it's just little Suna. She won't say anything to them, but we should take her word to heart about not speaking out."

"But she's one of them." The rat that was speaking must have been new, which explained why he was gossiping to the older rat about the superstitions that flew around the ship.

"Suna's different. The reason she's kept around is because she's good at cooking." The old rat raised an eyebrow. "Since there was a change in food plans you might sneak us some of the food you were originally going to prepare? Otherwise it knows you go to waste."

Suna didn't speak but simply went back to the kitchen, preparing the food for Hagen's dinner as well as the meal she had been working on before. When she was finished she set the food aside for someone to find if they came into the kitchen. She opened the door to the galley, only to find that a storm was brewing outside, which meant that Hagen was having her mother preform her dark magic as this was the perfect time to do so.

Most of the _Musk Skull's_ crew was below deck waiting out the storm on the huge ship. It was best to let the huge waves sweep the ship on its course as despite having come in site of land they were far enough away that they wouldn't run aground. As it was the storm would tear the masts apart if they tried fighting against the storm. Most ships would have headed to shore when it was this close during such a storm, but Hagen only dry docked when he wished to actually go on land. This helped to instill more fear among his crew.

Suna opened the door of the hall that led to the captains quarters and headed through the dim light. The torches left an odd glow on her fur as well as the well worn wooden path. She knew that her mother as well as her other two sisters were up to something with the captain, but she always missed a good deal of _it_ as she was busy preparing the food of the captain. _It_ had something to do with acquiring the treasure of a particular land so that he could take over.

As she approached the door to cabin Suna saw it open and her two sisters step out, their fur gleaming in the torch light. Saffron just smiled an evil smile from her black muzzle, but then she had never spoken as far as Suna could remember. A frown came to the sandy vixen's muzzle as she wondered how intelligent the assassin was. It was the older of the two that choose to speak up. "What's taking the brown rat so long to come forward? We are about to begin and our lord is wanting for his food before we start."

Despite having an insult thrown at her she hurried forward with the food and through the door, her head bowed so that she didn't look anyone in the eye as was the custom. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a bank vole cowering in front of the weasel captain, who had his hand in a steal gauntlet. He leaned forward and sounded into the ear of the good beast in a cruel, raspy voice. "Tell me again about this abbey in this home land of yours. Is this land really worthy taking?"

"I tell you... sir... I have not said anything... that isn't... that isn't true. There... there really... really is a great... great stone building. It is said... the stories say... it's never been defeated. There is some great... some great... a power there. Rumor is... the tales say... a magical... magical sword. A sword from... the starts."

"Sanja..." The weasel suddenly let out a purring like sound, putting on all his charm. He stroked a dagger at his side. "Would you be able to summon to me this power from this abbey? Much like you summoned to me this dagger that was considered the weapon of the flea bitten dirt of our old land?"

"It wasn't hard to do that." The white vixen cooed back, stepping from the shadows.

"Depending on what the power is it will make me decide whether or not to leave this land or conquer it. If it is a weak land then there is no point in me even staying as the dirt is lower then dirt. But if it is strong the more I need to crush this land under this paw of mine. Begin Sanja."

The white vixen pushed forward a small table into the center and covered it with a cloth. She then laid out a basket on top of the table. On each corner a candle was placed and the basket was filled with a foul smelling plant that had been soaked in something for days. She then sprinkled grayish water over everything from a small flask she kept at her side. She then began to hum to the storm outside, her eyes rolling back into her head as she concentrated on what she was doing.

_In the storm of time that brews outside  
Let not the secret of the red stone hide  
Bring to us the power that lies within  
It matters not the level of din  
It matters not the future to old  
We wish for the power ever so bold  
My master asks and always gets  
Even if what holds does not lets  
What ever the power is to be  
I tie this powers sanctity to me  
And that of my blood family  
Let us this power now see  
Take this power from the holder  
Let this power belong to its new owner_

I was then that all the lights went out in the cabin, leaving all those inside in darkness.


	2. The Future

Friar Delbert hurried through the abbey grounds helping the recorder Jupi to fasten the doors and windows shut. He let out a sigh as he headed to the gate, shaking his head at the fact so much time had passed since the time of the warriors that the abbey had become empty and four old mice was not enough to keep the abbey running like they wanted.

Sometimes he would close his eyes and imagine the good old days when the abbey had been full and bustling with good beasts, both of the order or not. This of course was also before his time and by the time he had come around there had been not many beasts from outside the walls and it had been a hundred turns of the seasons since the abbey had an abbot or abbess.

Turn of the seasons... this term wasn't from the time of the warriors. The thought crossed his mind as he arrived at the one of the heavy gates and closed it to the best of his ability as this one was getting to the point it didn't fit right. It needed to be replaced, but in the many turns of the seasons they hadn't had a carpenter to replace the door and they had bad relations with Mosstown.

He then headed through the rain as it dripped from the edge of his hood and arrived at the gate near the gatehouse in time to see two guests. One of the quests was a reddish brown squirrel who was in charge of the wood crafting guilds in Mosstown. The other was the brown mouse who acted as mayor of the town. Delbert let out a sigh, shaking his head as he knew why they were there.

It was the squirrel who spoke up then. "Shelter for awhile brother? We'll help you close the gate and remain in the gatehouse until the storm is over and let you know so you can close the gate behind us when we leave again."

Delbert nodded his head and motioned them to follow him. In truth he wasn't sure if he could trust them to their promises, particularly since they tended to run in different social circles despite being of high status. He walked into the gatehouse and lit up a lamp, shaking the match he used to light the lamp so it went out.

He looked up in time to watch them remove the hoods they were wearing and tap their paws on the mat at the door. He turned back to the lamp. "So... why do I have the feeling that you purposefully came to speak about something and the storm is an excuse to speak with us. There is no reason for the two of you to even be traveling in this direction unless you were coming to speak with us."

"Well, I think a good excuse it is." The reddish brown furred squirrel wrinkled up his nose in a rather snobbish manner as he sat down in an old arm chair. "And I also think that you are well aware of what we're here to speak to you about."

"You know that Mosstown is not far from here, about two kleggs away where supposedly that old church was." The mouse stated, his brown fur starting to show a few strands of gray. He wiped his paw across his ear and glanced around at the few books that hadn't been moved into the abbey. "I see that you have moved your records."

"I know where the town is." The friar went over to the fire and stirred it. "And it is no business of yours whether or not we have moved our records. And yes... I know what you've come to speak about full well."

"Then we don't have to tell you that we've come to speak about the abbey and how it is becoming run down. I mean... with so few members to your order, it's laughable that you're still around. It's dying you could say and should be taken over by the town, particularly since travelers now pass by the abbey these days to come to Mosstown." The mouse also sat down, folding his paws in his lap.

"So that you can use the grounds for a market place?" The friar shook his head.

"

It would be the best thing for this place. There would be no chance that you'll get more members into the order before you all died. I mean, this whole order thing is old fashioned. No one has seen vermin in years. It's to the point some wonder if they're just tails." The squirrel then added something. "Plus, the building would also make for a good school and a much sturdier place for Mosstown's town hall."

"The answer is no..." The friar turned towards them, his hands behind his back. "We _will_ find some way to succeed. We don't hold to the town's standards of isolating each species to their own kind as well as the bigotry you breach. The divisions the town has is despicable."

"Such divisions? Are not two of two different species here?" The mouse's brow rose up as he raised his hands.

"Mayor of Mosstown, don't get me wrong here... but I know it is just part of your strategy to take over the abbey grounds. You wouldn't be here together unless you felt it would help the one thing that Mosstown is all pushing for simply because it builds the status of your town."

The squirrel suddenly laughed. "It would take a miracle for the abbey to finally become populated like it was in the past."

"This abbey has come through many miracles in its history. I wouldn't put it past the abbey to have another miracle. That's the way things are."

"Don't tell me you believe those legends about how that spirit of... what was his name?"

"Martin the Warrior."

"About how Martin the Warrior came in people's dreams just to help save the abbey?" The mayor of Mosstown shook his head. "Those are dibbun tales to make their eyes go wide and get them to sleep at night. Nothing more. For all we know this Martin the Warrior was never real in the first place!"

The chubby friar turned towards them, a frown on his muzzle. "It doesn't matter what you believe. I believe that there will be a miracle. Do you two really think I would still be a part of the order if I didn't believe in Redwall. Now... you may stay until the storm is over, but after that I hold you to your promise and expect you to be gone."

The friar clicked the door shut behind him as he left then before hurrying down the path towards the abbey building. The rain was still pouring down as he slipped through the huge doors and closed them behind him. A couple of of female mice were putting out candles and lighting them while their recorder was recording.

"We had the mayor visit us again." The friar's sandals clicked on the stone floor.

"I had a feeling." Jupi spoke up. "That's why it took you longer to get back. "When will he learn that we will learn that we will keep the abbey open, no matter what."

Suddenly the doors blew open due to being weak from age and wear. The wind blew through blowing out candles as well as scattering the papers. The four mice found themselves in sudden darkness, blinking from shock and not reacting quickly.

"Hurry up and light the candles." As the friar spoke he lit one of the candles causing the mice to see a huge badger in the doorway, causing the old folk to jump. She wore a green habit that was of their order. The next thing they noticed was that there were a few others in green habits. One was a mouse that was younger then the mice of the abbey. She stepped forward and they could see that despite being younger then them she still had many turns of the seasons on her. The friar stammered. "Who are you? Ghosts?"

"I guess you could say that as the last thing I and my friends here remember was being asleep in the Dark Forest. Believe me when I say it is not our doing and we do not know the reasons for us being brought back to life." The female mouse looked around at the abbey and the state of disrepair it was in.

"But who are you?" Friar Delbert gulped as he asked his question.

"I was the first abbess for Redwall, Abbess Germaine." The mouse pulled back her hood. "If you please, I think we need to speak about the matters at hand. I think we have as many questions as you do."


	3. Aboard the Ship

The ship rocked back and forth in the darkness. The weasel sat at the edge of the wooden chair that he had been sitting in waiting for the sword to appear. A rank smell came off the weasel's body, a distinct odor that also caused his crew to dislike him. Before Sanja could light one of the candles a rather odd sound was heard coming from the basket.

The white vixen lit a candle and those present looked into the basket with disbelief. The weasel captain quickly narrowed his eyes in disgust and spit into the dusty part of the wooden floor in his quarters. "A baby mouse is what the red stones fortress's power is? There is no way that this land is worth anything. I thought that the weapon of power was a sword, not... not an infant. Put the mouse over the side of the boat with the bank vole. They are both useless and their lives aren't worth anything.

Suna looked carefully at the basket and looked right into the eyes of the mouse. Rarely did Hagen ever refer to creatures by their species name if they were good beasts. Something about the infants eyes caused her to pause and speak despite the fact she normally didn't. "Perhaps you could train him to be a warrior in your army? He's at the stage where he would be easily malleable to be what you want."

The white vixen looked up at her daughter in shock while her sisters laughed. Hagen glared at her and then growled out his next words. "Are you telling me you are wanting me to show kindness to one of the inferior species?"

"I'm just saying mother has never been wrong in her powers." The vixen continued to look at the infant in the basket, completely mesmerized by the babe.

Sibyl came forward and pushed her sister roughly. "It isn't mother that is wrong sister but the bank vole. He decieved us. There was no sword with power."

"I don't care how good you are at making food vixen. Your statement of disloyalty is uncalled for." The weasel clicked his nails against the chair in irritation. "Put her over the side with the bank vole and runt. Use one of the boats to make sure that she doesn't pull any of the crew over the edge while we are sending them overboard. No need to lose a beast that is actually useful just to get rid of a trio of beasts that aren't useful."

Saffron grabbed her sisters forepaw from behind and Suna found herself hauled out the door and down the hall. Her back paws hit the wooden floor as she was forced along and splinters pierced her flesh. She could also hear the bank vole crying out loud, protesting what was happening to him. The vole had a whining sound that made her feel ill.

The crew of the ship was called forth and a wooden boat was balanced on the edge. Suna was shoved into the boat with the bank vole after her. She watched as the bank vole's lower limbs were secured to the boat to make it harder for him to flee. Sibyl shoved the infant into the boat roughly causing Suna to lean forward to catch the infant. To her surprise it made no sound.

She then felt the boat sliding over the edge. There was nowhere for any of them to escape. She grabbed onto the wood and didn't let go of the babe as she did. The water splashed around them and she hoped that they didn't land upside down. She felt the small boat bumped by the ship and she realized they had managed to land right side up. The oars on the ship came out and it moved away from the small boat, leaving them alone.

**M**

On the distant shore was a mountain. The inside of the mountain was cold and dank as the place hadn't been used for some time. The badger lords forge had not been used in a long time and there was a smell of disuse that permeated the place. The doors to the forge opened however with a bit of effort and a badger walked through, his paws causing paw prints to appear in the dusty floors.

He walked over to the secret chamber to the side and opened it up as well and after a few tries managed to light the herbs as well as a light. For a short period of time he went to work on the wall and used it to figure out what exactly was going on. What was so far occurring was not something that had ever occurred before in the lands around Mossflower and this was the best way to figure out what was going on.

His eyes then took in the etchings in the wall, his muzzle twisting up into a frown as he did so. His right paw reached out to touch the engravings carefully. He closed the secret space just in time for eight hares to fall through the wall. Letting out a deep sigh he shook his head at the hares and called out their names, watching them come to attention as he called out their names.

"Wot is going on sah?" Buffheart was the first to speak up.

"I have an idea of what is going on but I need you to follow my orders again so I'll be brief. Apparently someone has delved into things that should have been left well enough alone, meaning we are very much alive despite having been in the Dark Forest for so long. So here are my orders."

"I want Trubbs, Ffring and Wother to go out looking to see if they can't find any other hares. Harebell, Honeydew and Willow are in charge of gathering supplies. I wish for Lupin to cook up food as well as look at the store to see if there is anything there, though I have the feeling the most you'll find is long aged ales. Be aware that things will have changed as time has passed."

The two sets of trios saluted him before taking off. Lupin nodded her head at her husband. "I'll keep an eye out for Starbuck and Breeze while I'm at it."

Buffheart remained standing. "Is there a reason you didn't wish for mah orders to be overheard by everyone else sah?"

"Who ever is messing with the Dark Forest isn't even from this area. Apparently they think that by summoning an areas greatest weapon they can conquer the area without any problems."

"Sah... wouldn't this area's greatest weapon be not a weapon but one of the badger lords?"

"Yes, but you can't pinpoint one badger lord as being the greatest weapon. Plus... they weren't looking to defeat Salamandastron. This place in case you haven't noticed has become empty. They were looking to defeat a place called Redwall."

"Never heard of it sah."

"It is best to say that it is the Abbey that was built after the war by the Mossflower woodlanders with the help of others including a good friend of ours and my Bella."

"But sah, what would the greatest weapon be from that place? It's just an abbey and abbeys are supposed to be peaceful places."

"Martin the Warrior is their greatest weapon. That mouse believe it or not was long dreamed about by the badger lords prior to myself. For him to be listed among the badger lords and ladies to come to these mountains, that is something. He is going to be in need of our help though."

"How so sah?"

"In case you haven't noticed we are all younger physically then when we met Martin. Way younger. Your Lupin will likely not be able to find your two babes until a later time, if at all. Martin... I have reason to believe that the good creature we are looking for is going to be an infant. I need you to head south to see if you can't find them."

"Them sah?"

"You'll understand when you find them. I'll explain more when you get back, or someone else might beat me to it."


	4. The Abbey's Abbess

"I think that we have as many questions as you do."

Delbert motioned for the two to take a seat. Bella raised an eyebrow before heading to the large door to wedge it shut. "I think I'll find a bench that will actually hold my weight. This place is in need of some major repairs."

"Yes, well... there are only us four old ones and a young hog named Collum who hides down in the cellars when those from Mosstown comes around."

One female who smelled like herbs shook her head. "Collum also hides down in the cellars when storms come."

"Now, now. It isn't as if that young un is afraid of the storms. He just... likes napping through them." The other female spoke up

"My question for you is how the two of you came back to being alive." Delbert watched as the two looked at each other. The few others that were with them simply shook their heads.

Germaine took a deep breath. "We honestly don't know why we're alive again. We just appeared with rain pouring down on us, which in itself was a shock. The biggest shock was to see the abbey like it is. It is in need of some serious repair. This means a lot of time has passed since we have died. What can you tell us?"

Delbert took a deep breath himself. "What can I tell you? Well, there is a lot I guess to tell. One of the important things you need to know is that since you've passed a town has come to be called Mosstown. The other thing you need to know is that for many turn of the seasons the town has had this division among the good beast species."

"The mole folk are treated like dirt and are completely disrespected." The second female mouse shook her head.

"This by the way is Sister Majium. She is in charge of the orchards here while Sister Karina is in charge of the infirmary."

"I am no healer though." The sister that smelled like herbs shook her head. "The most I've ever done is care for a simple cold."

Her companion piped up. "She is just being humble as there is only colds pretty much now to heal. This means that she can help me when the fruit goes to rot in the orchards."

"As a healer myself I should say one should be grateful for not having anything else. I've seen war, plagues and more in my life time. I mean, my former life time. I wonder if the wars will come again. I certainly hope not."

"And there is one other." Karina pointed her paw at the recorder who was busy recording down the meeting. "I believe Brother Jupi's happy to have more to record. You'll likely meet Collum later when he wakes up."

"Have any others come back?" Majium frowned.

"I don't know... Bella, could you go and look around?" Germaine watched as the badger nodded her head before speaking up again. The other mice that had come in with them went to look for others as well. "I'm surprised that you aren't in bigger shock at us existing."

"Truth be told I was hoping for a miracle. Those of Mosstown wish to take over the abbey for a market place. While it is true that the abbey would likely be in better conditions if we had given in to them a long time ago in reality we don't know what they'll do with the culture and we don't like the segregation that is going on as it goes against what the abbey has always stood for. It's not exactly what we were expecting."

"And what were you expecting?"

"For the ghost of..."

There came a sudden yelp from the cellars and a young hog came running up. "There are ghosts down there!"

Germaine's eyes widened as her paws remained folded on the table. Delbert's eyebrow raised up. "This would be Collum."

The young hedgehog skidded to a stop. "Who are these people?"

"Well... ghosts is an apt name for them." Jupi continued to write in his book. "This is Abbess Germaine."

The small hog let out a squeak before diving under the table. Karina shook her head. "I'm not sure if you can call them ghosts though as they are obviously physically here. Plus, we've told you Redwall's ghost stories."

"While Sister Karina tries to get Brother Collum from under the table I'm going to ask what you meant by ghost. If I recollect carefully you said something about turns of seasons. What exactly did you mean by that as well."

"Turn of seasons is when the four seasons come and go. Good beasts are actually living longer, but then that may be in part because we haven't seen vermin for a very long time." Friar Delbert then folded his arms into his sleeves. "The ghost I'm speaking of is Martin the Warrior."

"Our Martin?" Germaine shook her head.

"Martin had a way of appearing in people's dreams when the abbey was in need of being saved. It wasn't always from vermin. One time it told us where we had to go to find a particular herb to cure a major illness that came to the abbey."

"That honestly is news to myself. Then again I suspect that there were many things Martin always hid from us. Can I ask if possible that this not be spread among the abbey beasts that have come back to life? I'm honestly not sure how they will react to this news."

Two hedgehogs came up from the cellar. "Abbess Germaine... what is going on exactly."

"Those are the ghosts!" Collum shook under the table. "Now I'm afraid of storms, but I certainly am afraid of ghosts!"

"We won't bite." The female hedgehog shook her head.

"Ben, Goody. It's good to see that you two are all right as well."

"Perhaps old ones would be a better name for you."

A sudden laugh came from the hedgehog then. "You kidding me! They look younger then you old mice!" A sudden realization came to the hedgehog. "You know, they're not that scary. I certainly don't _get_ what is going on but I don't care so long as I don't have to go back to Mosstown. Things are nasty there, the way they treat everyone else. The old hog's one of the worst."

"We can't find our little ones."

Germaine's muzzle twisted up into a frown. "I've noticed that we're all much younger then when we met Martin."

Ben looked at his wife. "Now that I think of it Goody and I are around the age when we took Gonff in as an infant."

"I wonder if any of them ended up in Mosstown." Majium's words caused the other mice who had been trying to figure out the odd occurrence.

The young hedgehog frowned. "You know... that's not a good thing. Perhaps we should help them look for them? I'm not quite sure what to look for as I'm only slightly familiar with the stories. I mean, I've been here less then a season while the old ones have been here for many turns of the seasons."

"Turns of the seasons?" Ben shook his head at the foreign term. "I'd think that you would be less trusting of us."

"Well... as I told the abbess there are only a few of us now. Ghosts is mild compared to what we've gotten from Mosstown."

It was then that Bella returned with many other Redwallers, dripping on the floor. Karina stood up quickly. "I must get towels as everyone is dripping."

"Someone care to explain to me why the young mouse and squirrel that were staying in the gatehouse took off when I peeked in.

A grin spread across Majium's muzzle. "Serves those two right. They ran off because nobodies seen a badger in such a long time. Serves them right it does."

"Something I need to ask while you're here. This abbey has been without an abbot or abbess for well over a hundred turns of the seasons since we had one. Would it be too much to ask that Abbess Germaine take on the position?"

"I think that is something we need to discuss after we find the little ones as well as work on mending the Abbey. It is quite worrisome that some of ours may be dibbuns and infants."


	5. TB in a Tree

A certain mouse was trying to sleep, death having been a much needed rest for him after he had gone through so much pain in his life. The last physical thing he had felt while he was alive was his lungs filling with a nasty mucus muck that had made it hard for him to breathe. The last thing he had heard was Martin asking first for him to not die and then finally giving in and telling him to rest in peace.

The Dark Forest was warm and he could sleep all he wanted. Timballisto didn't have to eat or worry about getting hurt. He didn't have to think either, though a few mummers he overheard told him that others weren't into resting after their death. They had to be doing something, which caused him to sometimes ever so rarely wonder what Martin was doing once he died. Of course, he didn't think much and had no recollection of the amount of time that had passed since he died.

Something though wasn't right. Instead of feeling nice and warm like he had been doing he felt cold and his dry fur was quickly becoming quite wet. Instead of a soft, comfortable bed... he guessed it was a bed... underneath him he felt rocky dirt. Yes, something wasn't right and the mouse found himself opening up his eyes and wondering why the Dark Forest suddenly wasn't the nice paradise he remembered.

The mouse pushed himself up off the ground, a frown spreading across his muzzle as he realized that Dark Forest... or where ever he was... wasn't the peaceful paradise he was enjoying after his death. The action of himself pushing himself off the ground as well as eventually standing felt strange. It wasn't so much that he felt a sense of imbalance with his body. That in fact was there. Standing up though felt strange indeed.

Timballisto looked down at his paws, flexing them as he tried to figure out what was going on. A curse escaped his muzzle as well as a few choice words. He thought carefully about what he saw, his mind registering the fact he was now the size of dibbun. Two dark eyes widened as the fact set in that he was young again, something he didn't expect from the Dark Forest. He carefully raised his front limbs and examined it.

" _I'm the size I was when I climbed the cliff to get Luke when the..._ " The young mouseling's ears twitched in irritation and his muzzle opened as another realization hit him. " _Crimey... Martin. If Martin is in the same predicament then he's only a new born babe._ "

As the horror of the idea sunk in he felt his stomach twisting with worry and felt as if he would vomit up the empty contents of his stomach as this in the long run a bad joke. T.B. frowned, noting that a town was around him. " _Where in hells gates did this town come from? This couldn't have been built during mine and Martin's life times. That is assuming that this is Mossflower. It_ _could_ _actually be a part of the Dark Forest._ "

Timballisto leaned up against a tree wondering what his next action should be. The rain was still pouring down, causing him to shrink back and try to shelter himself under a tree as much as possible. " _I could go and ask for help, but I honestly don't know if I can trust these people. Something honestly feels off._ "

The mouse closed his eyes, wrapping his upper limbs around his chest area. His body shivered from the cold. Eventually though he began to take in more information as well as process what was going on. He found himself dozing off, thus he notice the rain actually stopping or various good beasts beginning to mill around the town that was near by.

He found himself jarred awake though when someone spoke to him. "Dibbun... what are you doing away from your other's side?" T.B. looked up to see an older mouse looking at him and walking up. Hearing someone speak to him about his mother felt strange and caused him to hug the tree closer. "We'll... you don't look like you're one of the village mice."

Timballisto attempted to scurry away only to let out a squeak as the mouse grabbed him by the hood of his sleeveless habit. "If some mouse has abandoned you here I should take you to the Mosstown's orphanage."

" _An orphanage is likely a place where they place orphans. The fact they call this place Mosstown also means that it is in Mossflower like I thought. What in Hells Gates is going on!_ " The small mouse wiggled about, the soaked habit clinging to his small body preventing him from easily escaping. The older mouse let out a sudden yelp before letting go of T.B. and falling to the muddy ground.

Blinking a couple of times at the muddy blob moving in front of him he suddenly decided to try the name of a mole he knew hoping that his rescuer was who he thought it was. "Dinny?"

The mole nodded his head before scooting into the ground again. The small mouse hurried to the tree and scrambled up, the wet bark of the tree biting into the pads and knuckles of his paws as he did. By the time he reached the first branch he heard the older mouse yelling at him and a brief glance down revealed that the mouse had placed his paws on his hips and a frustrated look spread across his face. "You little scallywags! Leave the climbing to the carpenters!"

The small mouse stuck his tongue out at the bigger mouse. "I _am_ a carpenter. I know how to make timballistos which is how I got my name." The sudden urge to bang his head into the tree. " _Why am I acting like a dibbun! I know that I am a dibbun, but I've lived through adult hood already!_ " He watched as Dinny bounced up and down making a rather big mess at the bottom of the tree, causing the older mouse to shift his footing and sometimes fall again. "Ha! Good job Dinny."

In his excitement he almost fell from the tree, but scuffled to keep on the branch. The older mouse shook his head at the dibbun in the tree. "Now come down her this instant! Do I need to call the town mayor?"

Timballisto's brow wrinkled up. "Mayor? I do not listen to the Mayor. I listen to Abbess Germain of Rewall. That or Redwall's resident warrior, the one and only Martin the warrior, son of Luke."

"Now come on. While Abbess Germaine really did exist at one point those tales of warriors are all make believe. No mouse could ever defeat a wild cat."

T.B reached up to grab an acorn in his small paw and chucked it at the mouse, causing the mouse to let out a yelp. "Don't you _dare_ talk about my brother that way. I was there after he defeated that wild cat! He almost didn't make it. So don't tell me it isn't possible. He's even an even greater warrior then Luke the warrior and that is saying something."

"Martin the Warrior is not your brother." The mouse began to yell back. "Not only did he never exist but you need to stop chucking acorns at me.

The small mouse took a deep breath, his temperament causing him to not practice his normal judgment skill. "He's not my brother by blood, but we did grow up with each other. And if you _have_ him in that stinky orphanage or whatever it is I will storm in and take him back to Redwall."

Another acorn went flying and hit this time a female mouse. "You little scamp. You're such a nuisance. Why don't you just come on down now like a good little dibbun."

"I am not a dibbun. My name is Timballisto and I have seen many changes of the seasons.

The female turned to the other mouse. "Please tell me that Dibbun isn't playing at being Martin the Warrior's friend Timballisto?"

"I am..." The small mouse meant to throw more acorns at the 'adults' on the ground. His words were interrupted by someone grabbing him from behind. He shook his head and let out a sigh, turning to see who had grabbed him. " _I forgot that squirrels could climb trees even thought these mice don't seem like they could.._ "


	6. A Drift

Suna hunched over in the boat as the rain poured down. The thunder made it hard for her to hear what the bank vole was saying as she thought of what to do, but the comments from the one companion who could speak indicated that he was terrified. She honestly couldn't blame him. The air rushing past them has caused her breath to catch. When she finally was able to breath easily she began to think things through.

" _At least the boat landed with its bottom towards the water, otherwise we would have drowned. Well, I may have survived, but the infant can't swim and the bank vole would have sunk because of the manacles attached to his paws. Actually, I could have tried keeping the babe's head above the wateer, but I don't think I would have succeeded._ "

"All I wanted was to live and see my family again." The bank vole's sobs could be heard as the storm began to calm down. "I didn't do anything to be taken away from my family."

Suna's ears twitched upon hearing the word family. "To be honest I don't mind being away from my family."

"That's because you're vermin! You're going to kill and eat me and that poor infant once we get to land! That's the only reason why you haven't dumped us both into the ocean."

The fox's ears twitched in irritation but instead choose to ignore the biased comments that were directed at her. " _I honestly can't blame him for thinking this._ "

She scooped the bundle and held it in her lap as they went up and down, the water splashing every so often over the edge as the sea began to calm. The salt was upon her tongue making her wish for fresh water to cure her thirst. It was then that the sun showed through the clouds. She could see the sun setting in the west and remembered that land was towards the east. She placed the infant in a nook behind her and took one of the oars that had miraculously stayed with her.

She began to row towards land, nudging the bank vole with her paw. "If you want to live and set paw on land again I suggest you row too."

"As if you would spare my life once we got to land." A stern look from Suna caused the bank vole to hunker down. The young fox remembered then with a memory flash the boat being pushed over the edge and how he had shaken as it occurred. Truth of the matte was they should have all been dead. She watched as the vole began to help her row out of fear.

After a bit of time she reached into her robes and removed a piece of dried root, causing the vole to look up at her, his mouth open. She paused for a few seconds. "I'd offer you some, but there is something more important right now for which this is needed."

"Yes! Yourself! You're going to chug down that food and leave me to starve. All vermin are alike!" The snapish words didn't stop her from picking up the small child and placing the end of the root into the baby mouse's mouth. She watched as the babe sucked on it and was glad that it would last hopefully until they get to shore.

Looking up she saw that the bank vole had a rather guilty look on his face. She set the babe into her lap so she could continue to row and make sure that he didn't choke on the piece of food. 'What is your family like?"

"So you can find and eat them too?" The bank vole of course was not happy, but his tounge couldn't help but wag as he much liked telling about his greatest treasure. "My family is among a group of bank voles that lives on the river Moss close to where the river meets the sea. My mother and father... they were quite happy, as were my wife and children. They would play all day. That is until Castron the slaver. We didn't think that vermin existed anymore."

"Why would goodbeasts thing that vermin didn't exist anymore?" The vixen's muzzle features twisted up in perplextion.

"Well... obviously you do. Well... Castrong took us and gave some to your beast. That's how I ended up coming to be where I was, away from my family and all. We simply lived on the river Moss minding our own business when he came along."

"Caston... this slaver." The question came forward in a rather innocent manner.

"He is..." The bank vole paused for a few seconds almost as if he worried about what he was going to say. "He is your kind... a fix. Which isn't surprising considering the nature of you foxes. He's built a holding at the river Moss's waterfalls. He also controls the trade that goes up and down the river."

There came silence then. Suna then asked a question that had been bothering her. "I do have a question. I am not sure whether or not you can answer it or not. The spell as you know was supposed to summon this lands greatest treasure. You said that it was a sword, but instead it ended up being a mouse babe instead."

"Because... I rightly don't know. All the tales I've heard about the abbe growing up they say it was the sword that was what swayed the battle. They say it was forged from stars and that it has great power to drive back any foe. I guess though it is just wives tale that has been passed down from one generation to the next. You know... old wives tales told to lull the small Dibbun's to sleep."

"Then I take it you have no clue as to why the mouse was summoned?"

"No. I guess it may be from Moss Town. I've never gone beyond my own home before the slaver came." The bank vole continued. "I have heard tales that the abbey is falling apart. Goodbeasts wonder if there are anyone there anymore, it has been so long since it's heyday. There may be some old abbey beasts, but they are two old to be having babes."

There came silence then. Eventually Suna's head darted up and she found herself looking towards the shore" I see land... what is the odd plant with the two leaves sticking up?"

"What... I can't see anything. Oh. That looks like a beast actually. One of the sand hares that are a part of the Salamadastron area." The vole looked at her. "I believe I'll be safe now and not have to worry about you once we get to shore. Unless of course you choose to kill me before we get there and head further along the shore. Hares are perilous beasts and even if you were try to kill me now, fact is they've spotted you."


	7. Skipper

Once he had been known as Warthorn, the Skipper of his otter tribe, leading them through the troubles of the Mossflower war. The adult goodbeast sat in the hold watching as the others moved about, his mind lost in thought. " _I should be dead... not at all alive._ "

One of the female otters brushed away the mold growing in one corner of the holt, a frown on her face. "How long has it been since the holt has been used? The rooms are practically empty, almost as if there was no longer a holt."

Another otter frowned. "Shouldn't we be asking why we're still around, or even yet wondering whether or not we're some kind of ghosts."

A few kits splashed in the water, the situation not bothering them at all. Skipper's head turned, watching as the young ones played, a frown upon his muzzle. " _I wonder how things are going on at the Abbey and whether or not they are facing a similar problem. None of this makes sense at all. Will we have to take the young ones there until we can make the holt a warm place again?_ "

"I'm going..." The otter moved forward, pausing to see his face in the water. The frown upon his muzzle deepened as he noticed that he was much younger then when he had met Martin. " _If I am correct, Gonff should be younger then the young warrior._ "

"You already sent otters out to search for friend and foe. You don't need to go yourself." The female otter frowned.

"We look younger. Something strange is honestly going on." Skipper turned back to dive into the water, only to find something lunging out of the water to latch onto his head, pulling at the fur on top of his head. A strong paw reached up to force the furry bundle off him and held it away at a paw stretch. His mouth twisted up with ire and his head was dripping wet while the rest was dry. " _An otter should be all wet or all dry, not half way between_."

A small kit struggled in his paws. "Let me go ya vermin!"

"Matey, why did you just attack me?" Skipper watched as the little kit barred her teeth at him.

"Aye ain't ya matey. Aye ain't, I ain't!" The kit rattled off her words, spitting as she did so. She wiggled about in an attempt to get loose.

"Fine then, what was the reason you attacked me?" The older otter continued to hold onto the kit.

"I be Corai of the Calloon Holt!" The little otter's comment caused the Skipper to suddenly hang her upside down.

"Now, let me ask this. What has the Calloon Holt have to do with this?" The older otter raised an eyebrow at the Dibbun, figuring her to be around three seasons old.

"Ghosts are bad things!" The little one rambled on. "The rest of Calloon Holt is gone... gram says so! Thus you have all come back as ghosts to eat us!"

"We aren't the Hold Calloon. We actually never had a name, but I guess you could call us ghosts." The otter frowned. "We ain't dead and we ain't aiming to hurt you."

"No! You're going to hurt Gram 'cause she can't run away!" The little otter tried to bite Skipper, only to have him hold onto her with both paws.

"Bulla, please go and search for this young ones gram." The leader of the otters turned his head to look at the otter who was in charge of the kits.

"I'm sorry that she got through skipper. When I looked at our kits swimming, I thought she was one of ours." The female dived then into the water and after awhile she came back with another otter, helping the old one to swim through the water.

The old otter looked over the other otters when she surfaced with the ones helping her. "You're strangers here... and yet you're not..."

The little otter continued to struggle in Skippers arms, finally biting down on is paw. "Gram." The bite caused him to let her go. "Don't hurt Gram!" The otter kit scurried over to where this Gram beast was and hurried up into her arms, clutching the clothing of the older otter. The older otter let out a laugh that was merciful in tone. "Dibbun... I heard you called them ghosts... they are very much alive."

Skipper raised an eye. His muzzle fought to hide his amusement as he tried to glare at the young otter. "Where exactly has your own holt gotten. This place looks like it hasn't been lived in"

"Where has it gotten too?" The older otter blinked a couple of times. "Almost all the adults were killed by Calloon and his crew. They took the kits and killed the old and frail that would be no use to them. I hid myself and Corai and we ended up lucky. A few adults were left and they buried the dead before going off after the little ones. That was a turn of the season ago. This place... you can now consider it a dead place that our holt never goes in, and yet we saw movement here and Corai became curious."

"Corai was not curious! Corai is going to protect gram!" The small otter bared her teeth at the otters.

The older otter sighed. "Forgive her bravo. Despite acting all tough she is actually afraid of this place."

"They're ghosts." Corai muttered leaving the old otters arms and diving into the water.

Skipper gave a sad look Corai's way. "She's not incorrect about us being ghosts despite us being flesh and blood. What news of Redwall Abbey. Is it it not still a place of sanctuary? Wouldn't they have been able to help in your holts time of need."

The old otter remained silent for a few minutes before speaking up again. "There used to be a time when the abbey was full of life, but now there is only a half dozen or less old beasts there that can do nothing to help. Redwall always stood against it in the past."

"So there isn't even a ghost there that can help." The words slipped out without Skipper thinking of them.

"There used to be stories of a ghost that walked the halls of Redwall after death. Stories say that it was a mouse, an odd creature that always helped lead the victories of the Abbey. This also said I can agree with the statement that you beasts are ghosts. Not only can I see you but you're also flesh and blood. Just be forewarned... she won't listen to a Skipper who isn't her father."

"So her father is the Skipper of your holt."

"I am thinking probably was. I am quite sure that he isn't alive either."


	8. Otter Scouts

"I think that is something we need to discuss after we find the little ones as well as work on mending the Abbey. It is quite worrisome that some of ours may be dibbuns and infants." The adult beasts headed out in hopes of finding the young ones in the rain, but it was quickly found that the ones they were looking for were nowhere in site. Thus the "worrisome" Abbess Germain spoke of simply became more worrisome.

Their actions turned to repairing the abbey, which first meant looking over the damage. One of the things they noticed right away was the leaking roof as well as the orchard that happened to be filled with decay both of rotting fruits and dead limbs that had to be trimmed from the tree. The algae needed to be cleared from the pond and the moles decided to go and expect the walls in order to find places that needed repair.

Bella and Germaine stood at the table in the great hall, discussing the problem. The old abbess let out a sigh. "If only we had Martin. He was always good at sorting out this kind of thing. For now though we'll do what we can. Which to be honest is very limited. The moles can of course take care of the job that they are taking care of and we can take care of the orchard. The other problems are in fact a problem. Most of the leaking spots will need Amber and her squirrels to fix and the algae will need Skipper and his otters to clear out."

"Chances are they are out in Mossflower where they previously lived. This said, I can't help but wonder if this is secluded to only the Abbey, or if there are more out there. If the otters and squirrels haven't come back, we'll have to negotiate with this Moss Town."

Delbert shook his head. "They'll want to trade for services rendered. If there wasn't a catch we would in fact have asked them for help repairing the Abbey a long time ago. They're catch is slowly releasing control of the Abbey to them."

"It wasn't always like that." A rather quiet voice spoke up. The two elders for the past turned to look at Jupi the recorder. "There was a time when Moss Town took care of the Abbey, helped us out at times. However, we also had a trade back in the fact vermin were still around and the Abbey provided the best kind of protection, all things considered."

Delbert sighed. "Jupi doesn't usually speak up much."

"You said that if Martin were here the repairs wouldn't be a problem? I thought he came after the Abbey was built."

"Jupi's main interest is the legends surrounding Martin I'm afraid. As I said... he usually doesn't speak much, but this subject..."

Germaine smiled. "It's all right. Actually... it was Martin who designed the entire Abbey."

A silence fell over the room. Jupi placed a hand on his chin. "Really... that's interesting. The records say you were the one to design it."

"I simply drew what I wanted the Abbey to look like. Martin took that and began drawing up blueprints after watching me draw a few sketches. I honestly don't know where he learned such a skill, but I do know that whatever he puts his mind to he excels at."

Bella snorted through her nose. "That includes singing though he would say otherwise. The reason he's not down in the history books as being the original creator is because he was... is always one to brush off his natural skills. A lovely young mouse to be sure, but quite... odd you could say."

The others who had reappeared nodded their heads. Ben Stickle nodded his head. "Since the only thing we can do really is mend the orchard the majority of us should start in on that. Abbess and Bella can supervise while the old ones can prepare food as it's going to be a long days work."

"If they feel up to it. I could prepare food if you wish me too." Goody smiled.

"Actually..." Delert smiled back. "...it would be nice if you could take charge of bringing me som fruit from the orchard that is suitable for the meal." He then turned to Collum. "Young hedgehog. Do you think you can go out with Mr. Stickles and help him as well? I think he may be able to teach you some things you don't know yet."

"It would be my pleasure sir." The three Hedgehogs headed out to the Orchard with some of the baskets that didn't need to be repaired, Goody adding to the to-do-list the mending of other baskets for use in the orchard. They set to work until Germaine came around and noted how excited Collum happened to be. "I like the freshness of these," the young hedgehog said, "...but these are so hard they're really only good for a long aged ale or the fertilization heap."

"You're right," Ben laughed. "Abbess, I know our young hogs aren't likely to appear anytime soon, but this is one very bright young hog so I need not worry about being short handed down in the cellars. Not to mention the fact he was smart about getting away from that town. On our way to the orchard we asked about it, and it really isn't a pleasant place."

"I'm glad to hear that things are going well." The Abbess smiled at the goodbeasts.

"Abbess Germaine... I know you're still considering taking back over as the Abbess of this fine place, but I put forth that you've got to. The goodbeasts of Mosstown, if they were to have their way things would never be the same here. I used to read about the past in Jupi's library, and it's so much nicer then what we have here. Beasts only work with each other among their own kind of if it is mutually beneficial for them."

"I'll think about it."

"Would be much easier if we had more things that didn't need mending. After we're done in the orchard I'll be doing a lot of work mending the baskets for the orchard and who knows what else. The only thing that not needing mending are the kegs in the cellar thanks to young Collum here. He fixed them right as day as soon as he moved in."

Collum looked like he was thinking. "Abbess... something else I should forewarn you about since some of your own are missing and likely in dibbun state. If Mosstown gets a hold of any of your young beasts you may have a squabble coming on to get them back. That's how bad their sense of ideals are. Gramps told me it didn't used to be that way at first, but.. ehh..." The young hedgehog shrugged his shoulders. "I has become that way. He's the one who introduced me to Jupi and the others."

"If it comes to that Collum we'll handle it then. I very much do appreciate your concern and warning though." The Abbess watched as the young hog nodded his head in relief. "And Goody... Bella and I've made a list of things that may or may not need mending to help you out."

"Thank you kindly Abbess."

The two then headed back to the walls where Old Dinny and his crew were at work. "Burr aye Abbess, this 'ere wall be needen lots of fixen."

"That is a shame. It means we'll need to get a quarry part going as well as the building of rafts to ship it up and down the river."

"Burr aye. Makes aye wish Mathen wurr 'ere, azn the problems ur greatly." The mole patted the wall with his paw. "He'm had a gud aye for architectural detailin."

"Yes, but he would also be the size of a Dibbun." Germain paused. "Or an infant. Don't spread that little detail around. It may worry the others more then need be."

"Aye've some of the micens workin on the doors aun gates marm. Sorry for pullin them from that'n there orchard."

"No problem." Germaine headed over to where she could see them working away.

One of the mice shook there head at her. "Sorry for saying this Abbess, but we'll be needing the otters and squirrels as they're the beasts that do best hauling the woods. It would take Miss Bella too long to haul it herself."

Bella's eyebrow raised. "Speaking of the beasts, here comes the two beasts we sent out earlier with a couple of the otters."

One of the otters waved in a cheerful manner. "Hello mateys! The Skipper sent us to look for what was going on. We'll nick back to the Hold to see who we can get spared to look for the missing ones, though I think the Skipper may also need to send a few to help here."

"If is good to know that our friend the Skipper is all right. If only we knew Lady Amber was all right."

A sudden squeak came from the orchard and young Collum came hurrying over, a rather large grin on his face. "Goodness to honest otters. Oh golly! I finally get to meet some." The young hedgehog held out his paws to shake the paws of the otters and felt their strong grip. "Oh! Pardon me! But as a member of the Abbey, may I get you something to drink to dry your thirst and settle your weary paws!"

The otters raised eyebrows at the young hedgehog before busting out in laughter. "Only if the Abess agrees matey. We really need to be getting back to the Holt as well as helping out where we can."

Cullum's eyes went wide. "Ahh! Yes! Yes! Let me at least get you some to take with you, and some to share with the rest of the holt. I'm sure I have some old flasks I've mended."

One of the otters let out a chuckle. "My... isn't he rather exuberant. I don't recognize him as being on of ours."

"No. The young hog is the only young one among the current Abbey members. Apparently it is a miracle for the Abbey, us coming back."

"This all seems too simple." The second spoke up. Cullum came scurrying back with a half dozen flasks for them to carry back to the Holt as well as a couple of pouches. The otter took the pouch, not bothering to open the pouch. "What's in the pouch matey?"

"Hot root for hot root soup so you need not find any."

"Aye," the first chuckled again, taking the pouch from his companion. He sniffed the contents. "Good old 'ot root. The Skipper will be glad of this, though truth be told we're out of the other ingredients so we'll have to do without for now. We'll see you later Abbess." The two otters turned to leave while Germaine, Bella and Cullum bid them good day.


	9. Acorns!

The thought that crossed young Timbilisto's mind when he found himself yanked by another creatures paw was that with his luck it was someone from the village. They in turn would carry him down to the villagers or toss him to the villagers down below who seemed to be out for blood. Crossing his paws and twisting up his muzzle in a scowl to make it clear he would be defiant to the end, he was surprised to see who he did. His eyes widened as he spoke to the beast. "Amber squirrel queen?"

"Yes... it isn me." Amber's voice was lowered to a whisper. "I've been watching for some time now. My squirrels are elsewhere at the moment, so we had better make this look good had we not?"

The young mouse nodded his head despite the fact he didn't know what the plan was. He did know that he trusted the squirrel. It was then that the mouse called up to them. "Good day to you squirrel! Would you please bring that young scamp down?"

"Why should I?" Amber asked as she quickly lifted T.B. off the branch, gingerly lifting him to her shoulder. "Tell me one good reason why I should help you?"

"Look tree climber! I know that we mice don't tend to get along with you tree climbers, but really that young one needs to come down to the ground before he gets hurt."

Timballisto reached up from where he sat on Amber Squirrel Queen's shoulders and grabbed some more. He began to chuck them at the mice below, which was something that Amber hadn't expected him to do. "Hey..." The red squirrel raised an eyebrow. "I expected you to have more common sense then this T.B."

"I'm not going with them! I am not! I am not!" The young mouse's voice was filled with anger.

"Did you always have a temper like this as a Dibbun?" Amber shook her head at the way he was acting and place a paw on his back to calm him down.

"I think I learned it from Martin. I'm honestly not sure." He took a deep breath long and stopped throwing acorns for awhile. "Martin always ended up frustrated with me as I was always older and he would storm off, which would make me lose my temper as I didn't know if he was all right. Then again, he didn't like the fact his father put me in charge over him when we were younger."

"T.B!" Amber shook her head, her words stopping the young mouse from speaking. She turned her head back to the mouse down below and spoke so that he could hear her. "I don't think my friend here would like to go with you."

"I wonder exactly why a pretty squirrel maid would be callinn herself a friend of a mouse?" The sudden voice in her ear caused Amber to spin and jump to another branch, almost causing Timballisto to fall. The squirrel queen glared at the one who had adressed her, angry that he had chosen to call her a squirrel maid of all things. The male jumped forward so that his face was near hers, causing her to jump again, nearly backing into another.

The young squirrel let out a laugh. "My name is Damwin!" He spoke so that those below could hear him. "You're a stranger to these parts. I know for a fact that I know all the female squrrels from Mosstwon and around."

"Oh, let me guess. You're one of those charming gentlebeasts who tries to sweep the females off their feet?" Amber snarled at them, jumping to another branch before the squirrel that was with him could take Timballisto from her. "Believe it or not, I'm not one of those pretty squirrel mades that will fall for such guffaw. Not with the tragedies I've seen, or do you take me for a moron."

The male squirrel suddenly bristled, his eyes raising up. "What's this about me taking you for a moron? I never said that!"

"Fine... you took me for a damsle in distress." amber set T.B up in a tree limb were he could easily reach more acorns.

"Well..." The squirrel paused briefly. "Aren't you?" This caused Amber to lunge at him causing him to be knocked senseless, yelling the name of the abbey as she did so.

"Oh! That was the wrong thing to have said to her!" Timbalisto began to chuck acorns at the other squirrel. "See... Amber Squirrel Queen is a warrior and not someone to mess around with. Calling her a damsel in distress... what a laugh! She fought against Greeneyes army as did I! Redwall!"

The mouse called up from below, his voice irritated with everything that was going on. "If this is some tactics of Abbey to keep it from becoming a part of the town, it won't work! And if they've hired you, you should know that they actually have nothing to offer!"

"Burr aye, aye thinking they actually be Abbey beasts..." A molemum came up near near the mouse. She had managed to scoop Dinny who was waving his paws about also wanting to fight.

"Who asked you! Moles have no common sense! Everyone knows that the abbey has only those elders there!"

The molemum shook her head and muttered something about a young hedgehog having gone to join the abbey, to which a rather large male hedge hog stepped up. "My son would never, _ever_ have gone to that Abbey place ever! I taught him right and he knows that they believe in a bunch of superstitiious nonsense!"

One of the mice suddenly piped up in a laughing manner about how the molemum spoke the truth which in turn started the mice and hedgehogs arguing with each other. Other comments were interjected as to what happened to the young hedgehog and the moles that popped up simply shook their heads. Timballisto felt this was a good time to throw another handful of acorns when he found himself yanked up from behind by another squirrel.

"T.B!" Amber was not pleased that her mission wasn't going successfully. As much as she wished to help the young dibbun she was now finding herself pulled of Damwin by a couple of other squirrels. The young squirrel sat up and glared at her, rubbing a paw against his cut lip.

"Sheesh. If I had known you could fight, I wouldn't have ever said what I did. Apologies for not fighting back." The young squirrel had a glint of mischief still in his eye despite being socked quite well. "See... my da would have skinned me alive if I had hit you. I mean, while you are a warrior, you're still a lady."

"Warrior?" One of the squirrels laughed only to have is paw stepped on/ "Ouch!" He tightened his grip on her. "AS if a female could be a warrior!"

"And this scrap is nothing more then a Dibbun!" The one holding T.B held him up to inspect him. This caused Timballisto to suddenly twist full round in his tunic and bite full force on the squirrel's paw, causing him to let go. This was unfortunately a bat thing. Timballisto now found himself falling towards the ground in a non adult body.


	10. Long Patrol

Lord Boar's muzzle wrinkled as he watched his hares come back in with a few new recruits. His dark eyes twinkled despite the low numbers, knowing full well the hares of the Long Patrol were lucky to gather the young hares now gathered in front of him. The badger lord took a deep breath, taking in the raw talent of the young hares, thinking carefully about how to foster growth in each one. The numbers were higher than during the time of his passing, and thus he couldn't argue with what life brought him, particularly after the luck of being brought back a second time.

The eyes of the young hares twinkled with life as they gossiped about the tales they'd heard regarding the Long Patrol. He walked back and forth, knowing full well that with the problems he saw lurking ahead that the patrol would need some stiff warriors who knew at least something in regards to how to fight. None of the ones he'd seen in his vision which was needed in the pivotal battle were there yet, the memory of the slaver fox lurking at the back of his mind as the young hares also gossiped about what they heard regarding the slaver fox.

The badger lord looked forward to meeting two of those he'd seen in his vision specifically, both of whom he planned on training to be at least capable of defending themselves, for at this point the young creatures could not defend themselves at all, or at least what he picked up told him so. Another he was curious in parrying with yet again, and yet his visions told him this would need to wait many a season if at all depending on the end results.

Lord Boar's brow furrowed thinking of the young mouse he'd trained in the past lifetime. His heart felt troubled thinking of the danger the young mouse was in due to his current physical state. The forces which brought them back didn't feel evil, but he also knew certain pains of the past couldn't be healed, and that Martin had a heavy heart that would be a long time healing. The halls of the Dark Forest didn't fix the dark memories floating around in the young mouse's mind, and having a new chance at life made the badger lord wonder if the place of rest actually brought any kind of healing to the soul.

How things played out would be interesting.

"Stand to attention!" Boar shouted quickly, causing the two dozen new recruits to snap to attention. In reality, the group numbered a two bakers dozen, as two young hares were goofing off while the other two dozen stood erect. He walked over to the two mischievous hares that were purposefully slouching and giving him funny looks. He then got close to them and yelled into their long ears. "I said to stand to attention!" The two hares finally did as they were told, and Boar shook hs head. "Might I ask what you think is so funny on your very first day in the Long Patrol?"

"Well, see, every Long Patrol contingent has had at least one hare who cracked jokes but was also a perilous hare. We figured we'd make two," the hare commented, his ear twitching as his muzzle twisted up in mirth.

"No, I don't see." The badger lord folded his arms behind his back, giving the two a stern look, not liking the fact they turned it a joke.

"Sah, you really don't? What, with that glum face, we figured you be needed a good deal of cheering up, wot wot!" commented the second hare."

"Well, I hope you two learn to know when it is appropriate to joke, and when it is not. You two have kitchen duty while the others will be shown to their barracks."

The two young hares saluted, hurrying away when dismissed. The kitchens involved the punishment of scrubbing the pots and pans, but also the chance of getting to sample the food, which to a hare was an absolute treat. Boar shook his head, though, as the two had been right about one thing. His vision had gotten him down and worried, and yet it was something only he could understand, let alone worry about.

Lupin came out, a scowl on her muzzle, and yet her ears twitched ith mirth. "I can't believe that you sent me those two rapscallions sah!"

"Why? Are they eating all of the supplies?" Boar joked as the time was appropriate. "Or did you set them to scouring pots and pans?"

"No. Those two ran amiss of the triplets and thought that they should now be their own set of triplets and are looking for a third among the females that happen into the mess hall."

"Are you sure they aren't flirting?"

"Considering that the females they've gone up to are all ones that are older than them, I think not, wot. They turned tongue tied when one of the young females we have that is younger than them asked about the lunch menu." Another laugh escaped her mouth. "Sah, you won't believe this, but they asked me if I wanted to be their triplet."

"I can believe that." Boar let out a sigh wondering what other mischief those two would get into. "Have we any news from Buffheart yeat?"

"No sah, we haven't." Lupin shook her head. "And to think, it seems so peaceful. If I vermin scum, I'll jolly well tan their hides!"

"Well, you might want to hold off on that threat. On top of possibly needing to tan a few young leverets hides..." Boar's eyes became distant. "... I have reasons to believe we'll have help."

"Reasons sah, I bloody well want to fight sah! It's been too long." She let out a sigh, one long ear twitching. "And besides sah, you left us out of that previous battle for good reasons, and those reasons aren't around yet, so we can both very well fight for you sah!"

"Ahh, loyal the end, the both of you. Say, Lupin, you raised two little ones of your own. You'd know how to take care of an infant that wasn't with its mother, correct?"

"Is there a reason for this question sah?"

"I'm afraid there is, but now is not the time to explain beyond the fact we may soon have a guest coming to the fortress who may be in need of a mother's care."

"Dandelion milk. I'll get some of the young hares to gather it up sah. I do love young ones though more than fighting."

"I know that. Don't mention this to anyone."

"I know. Oh, and everyone is wondering how a great lord as yourself and the rest of us have come back. It is rather odd, not to mention the leverets are rather trusting."

"They're young leverets in search of adventure, plus we've simply said there is a new badger lord, not exactly which one I am. Still, keep an eye out for information.


	11. Buffheart's Find

Sand crunched under the paws of the hare, his ear twitching, his eyes glued to the ocean waters waiting for the lifeboat to drift in. The instructions from Lord Boar were quite clear, that he should be looking for a lifeboat drifting in from the sea with three passengers, two grown beasts, and an infant. In the distance, he could see the small boat, and then the adult beasts. Exhaustion obviously racked their body, but Buffheart remained poised on the beast, keeping an eye out for others who might wish the small party harm.

His nose twitched as the sun set into the horizon, the warm colors washing over the water. Buffheart wished the small boat would drift in sooner due to toad country not being the best place to traipse through during the night. His companions were already exhausted enough without the long walk back to the mountain fortress, another reason for the Badger Lord telling him to reserve his strength. One of the parties would be able to fight back, particularly if they needed to stop and sleep. His eyes darted to the side, making sure no enemies were in sight.

When he looked back at the boat, the fur rose up at the back of his neck. One of the passengers in the boat was a vixen fox, a type of vermin which could rarely be trusted. Buffheart's mind wandered to thoughts of not remembering a single time he could remember a vermin he trusted, and shook his head.

Her companion though was a bank vole, doing all of the rowing. Buffheart couldn't tell if this was because she ordered the bank vole to row for her, or if the bank vole actually was doing this out of the kindness of his heart. He could also see the young vole's paws chained and fettered forepaw to forepaw, reminding him of the tales the triplets brought back with them to Salamandastrong regarding the freed slaves during their past life.

The boat clicked ashore, Buffheart still wondering whether the vixen could be trusted despite Lord Boar's words. The vixen stood, and he noted the bundle in her arms as she stepped out. The hare drew his breath, realizing the reason for her not help with the rowing occurred because she had another important duty. The infant in her arms was a mouse.

Buffheart glared, being stern until he could determine what was going on. "Why is it that you have a flippin' mouse babe?"

The vixen looked up, the expression in her eyes reflecting someone who'd seen things she didn't wish to remember. "I'm not sure if you would believe me if I told you, but my mother and sisters work for a beast who seeks the power of the land so he can conquer. He expected the power of red walled structure in the forest, but instead received this mouse babe."

"That would be Redwall Abbey." The bank vole looked up. "It's my fault for telling him about the sword belonging to that place, and the power tied to it."

Buffheart's ear twitched. "The sword of the abbey wasn't where it got it's power from. It was just a special kind of metal from space forged in such a manner so it was not breakable, wot wot."

A thought crossed his mind as to who the mouse babe was. The bank vole gave him a rather incredulous look. "And how would you know?"

"Shush! Don't yell! You..." The vixen paused. "Such an odd tyke. He's woken up, but isn't crying."

"That would be Martin for you. He was always a rather odd one. Boar the Fighter told me in the Dark Forest that Martin is the only non-Badger to be listed among the past and future Badger Lords in his visions, which in itself says a lot."

"I am confused as to what you're saying. You say the Dark Forest as if you're supposed to be dead, and yet here you stand." The vixen gave him a wary look.

"Yes, we are supposed to be dead, along with one Badger Lord and at least seven other hares, not including ones we don't know whether or not they've been brought back, wot wot."

"Ghost!" The bank vole jumped back, ducking behind the vixen and cowering, grabbing onto her clothing in fear."

"Lordy me, I am not a ghost! Though from what I heard, Martin did have a habit of haunting the abbey between his death and now. He's Redwall Abbey's great strength."

The vixen politely curtsied. "My name is Suna. I honestly don't understand what is going on, but this infant is certainly in need of nourishment."

Buffheart turned his head to the bank vole. "I saw some plants over younger. Come with me. It won't be the best thing, but it will have to do for now. We'll keep an eye out on our way to the mountain for dandelions."

The bank vole shivered as he followed after, and Buffheart let out a laugh as his ear twitched. "Wot wot, I really am not a ghost. If we were, Martin certainly wouldn't be an infant like he is, but a full-grown mouse. As I said already, he of all beasts knows how to play the role of a ghost, though don't bring that fact up with others. I'm not sure what beasts from our generation are actually aware of the full extent of Martin's gifts."

"So, you have no food?"

"I'm a Long Patrol hare, so I can scrounge up stuff. What's is your name, jolly old chap?"

"Gullihan?"

"Gullihan it is then. Is the vixen friend or foe?"

"I don't trust vermin, but she may be different. I don't know. She took care of the mouse babe, but that may be because she thought he was special, and now you've proven she is. She might try to use that to her advantage. Unless of course, you're pulling my paw about Martin the Warrior coming back as a mere baby. Nobody would believe me. The infant wasn't there, though, and then he was."

"Probably. Trust is going to be hard pressed for us, but we'll see how things are once we get back to Salamandastron."


	12. Free Falling

As soon as Timballisto had bitten down on the squirrel he knew he was in huge trouble as he felt himself being let go. He thought about how his mind wasn't doing things like they normally should. As he was falling, his life didn't flash through his mind. Of course, he had already been dead.

Instead he saw Amber the squirrel queen staring at him, quite upset that she couldn't get lose from the three who were holding her still. The next thing he knew he saw a reddish-brown blur streaking down and moving towards him. He knew that he had landed next, but he hadn't landed on the hard ground, but instead had landed on somebody.

"Sheesh, mouseling, you sure are a lot of trouble,' a voice said, sounding like they were in pain. Who ever had him let Timballisto be taken into the arms of one of the mousewives. Thus he ended up getting turned around and seeing the brown-red squirrel that had been harassing Amber.

"Thank you Danwin… though your behavior has yet again caused more problems then it is worth," the mouse commented, shaking his head. This mouse then turned to Timballisto. "Now… will you go nicely or will we have to do something to make you go?"

"If I hadn't landed the way I did, I wouldn't have let you have the tyke!" Danwin suddenly snapped, causing all eyes turn on him. He glared at the mouse, holding his arm and not moving it where the shoulder was.

"Does this have to do with your injured pride or your injured body," the mouse chided him. "I mean… I can't say that helping us as mice can put you in much favor of your father.

"Good riddance!" Danwin commented. "Listen to me carefully. It is obvious that those two know each other… let them go together. Or should I tell them about how you and …"

"Enough you wiper snapper! I don't need your arrogance!" the mouse said. "Take the Dibbun to the orphanage now!"

"I'm not a Dibbun! I'm not! I'm not! I'm not! My name is Timballisto, named after Timballistos!" the mouse said wriggling hard to get out. Some of the townsfolk who were his age body wise were giggling uproariously.

"Isn't that supposed to be … your name is Timballisto… named after ballistas?" Danwin commented, shaking his head. This caused Timballisto's cheeks to turn red from embarrassment at messing up his own name.

It was then that they heard a very angry she squirrel suddenly kicking and hissing, trying even harder to break lose. "You leave T.B. be!"

"Yes… mateys… I suggest you do," a cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows, as did a few others. Also, springing alive in the trees came some squirrels, pointing their arrows at the ones who kept Amber held.

"Oi! You morons! You aim at vermin, not goodbeasts!" Amber snapped at them though, causing them to withdraw their bows, not to mention some slings.

"Let her go," Danwin commented, shaking his head. The three squirrels suddenly let go of her and she pulled away. The cloaked figure came up and clasped a hand on Danwin's hurt shoulder. "Hey! That hurts!"

"Well, that's what you get for leaping out of a tree so un-squirrel like," the cloaked person teased. "If you have no one to fix up your shoulder, head to the Abbey… Abbess Germaine will be willing to fix you up.

"Is this more tricks?" the mouse asked. "I mean, that there are so many beasts come back to life that…"

"Shut up!" snapped the cloaked figure, pulling back it's hood to reveal the Skipper underneath. Most of the real Dibbuns squeaked at seeing a real otter in front of them. He then scooped Timballisto from the arms of the mousewife. "Matey, sorry that I was late."

"Skipper, they might have Martin!" Timballisto said, suddenly struggling, only to get thunked on the head by the otter.

"Good grief T.B…" the otter said, shaking his head. "Be glad the Abbess sent us word to look for you… and what can you do in this state, huh? Youch!"

Skipper, suddenly spun around to see a pack of Dibbun's behind him. The one responsible for pulling his tail commented, "See, I told you, he's a real otter!"

"Yes… I am…" the Skipper said, only to have Amber scurry over to the mouse mayor.

The angry squirrel stuck a finger between his eyes. "Here's the deal. You had better not have any of ours in with yours… we will come back and discuss this, do you hear me, and you had better be willing to give them up. Well, have you found any others of ours?"

"N…n…no," the mouse stammered.

Amber then clapped an arm around Skipper. "How exactly did you find us?"

"Abbess Germaine told us we were looking for some of our mateys the size of Dibbuns," Skipper said. "I was worried about Gonff and Martin… they would be infants now, so gathered the whole crew that could travel."

The molemum who had Dinny hurried up and handed him to Skipper, startling him. "Burr, this 'ere one be yours."

"Why… thank you marm," the Skipper said, startled. "At least some beasts around here know some manners. I'll leave the rest of you to chew on that for awhile!"


	13. Salamandastron

Gullihan was just like all bank voles, at least who they were stereotyped to be, Buffheart quickly decided. The vole was one to complain about everything, but then again, if Buffheart had been the bank vole, he would have been complaining too. The thing was… Buffheart wasn't in the bank vole, so the goodbeast was getting on his nerves.

The first thing that happened was that Buffheart had gone and let the vixen Suna carry all the supplies, much to the ire of one Gullihan. He said it was one thing for her to take the infant, but quite another for her to carry the supplies, when in truth they really couldn't trust her. Gullihan didn't want to tell him that the true trust test was waiting, that of a badger lord and whether or not he would let him into the mountain.

So away they marched down the hot sands, hopping to make the mountain before to long, because the sun was beating down upon them, making them all hot and sticky with the sweat. Not only this was complained about, but so was the fact that the sun was beating down upon them and the wind was a very dry one.

This concerned Buffheart somewhat, not so much that Gullihan didn't complain, but the fact that the mouse babe, Martin, concerned him. Yes, Martin had always been a quite fellow even when he had first met him when he had come to Salamandastron. But even an infant knew to complain about the harshness of the journey. Yet there was no crying from the little bundle. He hoped that the vixen hadn't done anything to him.

They kept walking on and on, the sun burning down upon their skulled, causing the skin below their fur to blister. But they soon came to the mountain's base, with it soon towering above them. The vixen glanced up at the immense structure. "Sights behold… what a structure."

"Eulalia!" The hare yelled as loud as he could.

A couple of hares peered out of the window, slingshots in the paws. "I say sah, wots ya doin' bringing a picklin' vermin here, wot wot?"

"I bring…" Buffheart said, only to feel a cachunk on his forehead as a stone hit it, knocking him out cold.

"Help! Help!" the bank vole yelled, grabbing Buffheart and dragging him to cover. "Hurry, you vermin scum! Before they kill you and the babe!"

"Let me handle this!" she hissed at them. She then held out the mousebabe. "You see this… I have a hostage… I would like to talk to whoever is in charge… now!"

"Wot is she doing?" Buffheart said, raising his head, then clapping a paw to a spot where the stone had hit. "Good heavens… we've got some pretty good new recruits, jolly old chaps!"

"She… she… she said she's … she's going to eat the mousebabe!" the bank vole said, suddenly springing from cover and rushing at her and tackling her.

Suna fell to a sitting position and glared at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Saving the mousebabe from the likes of you!" he said, snatching Martin away and running back to Buffheart, only to trip. Buffheart sat up quickly and took the infant from his arms as the bank vole buried his nose deep in the sand.

A face appeared at the window that the two hares had been at, though they could still be heard. "See sah! It be a bloomin foxy vermin type!"

"And did I give the two of you permission to assault our guests?" said the badger lord. "May I ask where the mouse babe is?"

"Over there…" she said, shrugging her shoulders. "Someone thought I was going to eat him."

"And why would that be?" the badger lord asked.

"Because, I used a trick on those to rapscallions to make them think I might harm the babe, which I wouldn't, so that they would stop slinging stones. Obviously they have no common sense if they've hit one of their own," she said, glaring at the two hares, whom looked ready to fight her.

"Sah… she has a point!" Buffheart called out. "Hand them over to me and I'll teach them the meaning of hitting a senior officer in the long patrol over the head!"

"Ahh… I see you've succeeded in you're mission. Congratulations are in order Buffheart,"

"Just let me at the scoff sah!" the hare said.

"Hold on a blooming flippin second," the first hare said, frowning at the badger lord.

"His mission was to bring _back_ a vermin!" the other said.

"If you can call her vermin, then yes. His mission was to bring back a vixen vermin, a bumbling bank vole and a useless infant. Mission defiantly accomplished," the badger lord said grinning ear to ear.

"Why do I suddenly not feel that it is an important mission," Buffheart said, shaking his head at his companions. "I feel degraded sah!"

"If you've figured out who the infant is, you'll know that once he's older, he won't be useless. Nor will those two be. They have great destinies, as do we all,"

"Come along lady vixen… we must head to where we can climb up," the hare nodded and they went through a crack in the wall. A ladder was thrown down and they were all bade to climb up.

"Hells and fur teeth… a vixen fox," a hare said, glowering at Suna., causing her to feel comfortable.

"Stop! This vixen is no enemy… very rarely have those of species known to be vermin have actually crossed the line to be a goodbeast, but there are such beasts!" the badger lord said. "I am Lord Boar the fighter."

Buffheart then introduced them and Suna curtsied while the bank vole just gaped in awe. "Now, where are those two bally nuisances who decided to cream my noggin."

"Over there…" the badger lord said, indicating to the two hares who were looking about sheepishly, as if they hadn't done anything. Buffheart stepped forward to give them a stern talking to, when he suddenly felt himself hugged tightly.

"Love! You're home!" said the female hare.

"Hello Lupin, I am glad to see you again marm," he said. She glared at him and was about to hit him with her ladle when she saw the lump on his head.

"How did that get there," she asked. He glanced over to where the two hares were standing and she turned on them and began to chase them around the hall. "How dare you clobber my husband on the head!"

Laughter came from everyone, including Suna.


	14. Curse of Dibbunhood

Timballisto looked down at his small paws while his older peers discussed the current abbey events. His memory flickered to climbing up the cliff wall to retrieve Luke. With those paws, he couldn't fight, and was limited to biting and kicking. His ear twitched, his head darting up wondering if the adults happened to decide anything, yet he felt a tad left out.

He could remember all too well the day Martin left, his grandmother following behind him. The young mouse's blade dragged behind him, to heavy for his small paws to lift. Timballisto flexed his paws, wondering if how he felt right now was how Martin felt. He remembered all too well the capture of the young mouse, and how the young mouse avoided the subject completely. The worst memory was Martin's loss of memory after his fight with the wild cat.

A squeak drew his attention to Dinny, who snuggled into the arms of a molemum. "What do you remember?"

Skipper sat down with a plop. "Good question. What do you remember, T.B.?"

The young dibbun took a deep breath. "Everything. My last memory was becoming ill, and how upset Martin was. I was the last connection he had to our families, and his past." He looked up at the ceiling as a drop of water hit his nose. "And all of this is need of mending. All that hard work everyone put in."

"Well, I'm going to be heading out to look for Martin again." Skipper watched Timbalisto's mouth drop. "Don't. I'd take you with me, but you're awful small. You've got your previous knowledge, but not your strength. Give yourself time."

The young mouse felt his jaw tighten as Skipper left, then his small paws tightened as well. The young dibbun took a deep breath, his eyes closing as his young mind contemplated the sudden feeling of uselessness. Not only did he feel useless, but he felt like his small body felt like it could do nothing. Taking a deep breath, Timballisto attempted to remember the last time he felt this way.

" _T.B., don't die on me!_ " Martin's voice pushed forth through that memory, and yet the young mouse couldn't remember feeling useless or unable to do anything at his time of death. Instead, he felt at peace, as if it were his time. He would go on to see Fripple, and everyone else from their tribe who had already passed on. The young mouse flinched, remembering his time with the tribe, and how he led. Martin had no leadership skills back then, so he'd been put in charge. However, he'd not simply been placed in charge of the tribe, but also in charge of grooming the young mouse to take on the leadership role. It meant Luke felt he was family, and he'd felt like Martin was family.

With that came though the burden of dealing with Martin's rebellious faze, which in turn led to the two being captured. While most were far more worried about the fate of Martin and Windred, a few considered Martin to be a spoiled mooseling who'd let his father's position go to his head. " _It wasn't that. It was more of he didn't know his own limits, but he was always driven by that kindhearted nature he got from Windred, and that moral compass. That never went away._ "

"Burr aye," the molemum's words made Timbillisto look up, and suddenly Dinny was in his lap, snuggling up to him. "Wudd 'ee watcher ee h'infant furr oi?"

Timbilisto felt a frown work its way into his muzzle, but he didn't say no as the molemum waddled off to get food for Dinny, who was now obviously hungry. T.B. looked down, finding himself a tad uncomfortable, for while he remembered Martin's infant stage, he also remembered _them_ not being infants as well. "This is…"

He didn't have a word for it, and instead tried thinking of the time he felt like he did now, and remembered he felt that way definitely when Fripple died. The young mouse swallowed, wondering if she was alive, remembering how some of the orphans started to call him papa and Martin their uncle. He also felt that way when Martin was taken away, but also when he saw him again.

There was this look in Martin's eyes, one filled with pain that wasn't there after that wild cat knocked quite a few of the younger mouse's memories out of that thick skull of his. He'd asked about what happened, even found out later that Martin had skipped over his capture. The look in his eyes was something he'd seen on another creature's face, his own. It was the same look when he remembered Fripple and the pain of her death.

" _You met someone?_ "

" _I don't know what you're talking about._ " He'd not pushed while on the ship, nor did he push after, although he'd pestered Martin as to why he didn't settle down. The younger mouse would get a look in his eyes, that look, before shaking his head and saying, " _I don't know. It doesn't feel right._ "

More importantly, "Martin lied." Timballisto looked down at Dinny, who didn't seem to remember anything let alone understand what he was saying. "He kept parts of his past secret from all of you. None of you could have imagined how much he was hurting."

The young mouse ground his teeth together, wondering how to deal with that part of Martin, and if that part would actually come back. A voice piped up from nearby. "What do you mean Martin lied?" Timballisto flinched, turning his head to look at the young hedgehog now watching him. "You don't need to be afraid."

"It's private, and probably of no coincidence. Martin's not perfect, you know."

"Well, everyone certainly seems to think he is."

"Martin's amazing, but he's not perfect. Not the way everybody thinks he is. I doubt anyone ever really got to know the real Martin."

"You sound bitter."

"I'm not. It's really none of your business."

"Because…"

"You're a stranger, and he's family."

"Family isn't perfect." The hedgehog nodded his head.

Timballisto snapped his mouth shut, thinking it best not to say anymore.


End file.
